


Nightmares

by hunters_retreat



Series: Taking Chances [3]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Alec is a good father, Being transgenic sucks, Ben is a brat, Logan has the patience of a saint, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Ben's first nightmare. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

 

When the scream came he jolted up, instinct demanding he look for the attacker, the victim, the sound that was too close and would draw his enemies close to him. A hand on his naked shoulder grounded him though, brought him back to the here and now and Alec swallowed hard as he recognized the surrounding shadows as Logan’s bedroom.

“Ben.” Logan grumbled.

Alec got out of bed and made his way down the hallway. It was the first time they’d spent the night at Logan’s and Alec had sort of hoped to get a little sleep. He’d come back late and Ben was already asleep, crashed on Logan’s couch as he waited for him. He felt crappy enough about that, but with everything else that had been going on, as soon as he’d slipped out of the shower and into Logan’s bed, he’d fallen asleep. He’d had more than that in mind when he’d asked to stay over.

Another scream ripped through the house and Alec moved quicker towards the guest room where he’d left Ben sleeping soundly hours ago.

“Hey, Ben?”

The little boy was still asleep, body tossing and turning as he tried to free himself from whatever nightmare was troubling him. Alec moved over to the bed and grabbed Ben by the shoulders, hoping the movement would wake him.

Ben lashed out, striking him across the face and Alec let him go. Ben threw himself out of bed, crouching with his back against the wall as if he were being hunted.

“Ben… it’s me, it’s Alec.” He said, hand coming up to wipe the trace of blood off his lip. He didn’t normally need the reminder, but it was worth remembering anyway. Ben wasn’t a child anymore than Alec ever had been. Even at this young an age he was dangerous.

Ben’s eyes look up at him, haunted and pained. “It’s Daddy.” Alec finally said, hoping that would get through the boys confused mind. He was wide awake now and Alec was wondering if Ben was having nightmares or something else.

“Daddy?” The small voice asked. Alec dropped down to his knees and held his arms open, hoping Ben would come to him. He did, running to him and burying his head in Alec’s chest.

“It’s okay baby.” Alec said softly, standing to carry him to bed.

“He okay Alec?” Logan asked from the doorway.

Alec felt bad about waking Logan. He felt bad about the whole night actually. Logan had been amazing with Ben, watching him when Alec had to work and trying to get past his mistrust. It wasn’t working, but Logan didn’t stop trying, even though the kid had single handedly ruined their previously amazing sex life.

“Yeah. Just a nightmare I hope.”

“You hope?” Logan asked softly.

“Could be worse. Memories. Flash backs.”

Logan nodded, sad eyes looking between the two transgenics. “Need me to get you anything?”

“No, we’ll be okay.” Alec said, dropping a kiss on the top of Ben’s head. “Just get some sleep Logan. One of us should.”

Logan looked at him a moment longer before he turned and walked out. Ben seemed to calm down but when Alec tried to set him down he pulled tighter into him. With a resigned sigh, Alec climbed onto the guest bed and decided to wait it out there, ready to put Ben under the blankets when he fell asleep and return to Logan’s bed.

 

 

When Alec didn’t come back, Logan tossed for a while, then decided to go check up on him. If he needed help he could call for him, but Alec wasn’t always very good at asking for it.

He walked quietly down the hall and smiled as he looked in on them. Both transgenics were asleep, Alec with his back to the headboard and Ben in his arms. Logan pulled the blankets down as best he could, then started pulling Alec down the mattress. His lover woke slightly, but at Logan’s calm words, he just lay down with Ben held tight. Logan pulled the covers up over the boys and pressed a kiss into his lover’s lips. He started to pull away, then leaned down impulsively and kissed Ben’s forehead too.

Alec’s lips pulled up in a smirk and he knew he’d been caught but his lover just sighed deeply as Logan ran his hand through his hair. “Good night.” He said softly, then returned to his own bed to sleep.

 

 


End file.
